thefairytailrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Whitney Sylvia
'Appearance & Personality' Whitney is a tall man, standing at ~6' 2", and is of a rather slender but still leanly muscular build. Roughly, he is 11st 6lb, neither too skinny or too bulky for what he does. His hair is stark white, not much contrast to his fair skin... though his red eyes seem to be the only real colour to his complexion. Normally, you can find Whitney wearing shades of grey, black, and red. Rarely does he wear anything out of that color scheme, as he normally says, "These are a few of my... favorite things." He often carries with him one of his two instruments, if not both. His violin, red-laquered and in pristine condition, he's lovingly named 'Marian', and refers to her as such whenever he speaks of his precious partner in music. His double bass, lacquered in black, he's named Bartholomew. Jewels & Possessions 'Jewels' * Total Earned: ??? * Total Spent: ??? * Total Left: ??? StaggVN44RedLarge.jpg|Whitney's violin, Marian. rockabilly-double-bass-outfit-white.jpg|Whitney's double bass, Bartholomew. Regal-Ruby-Engraved-Ring-4.gif|The ruby ring in Whitney's possession. Possessions * 'Marian', his red-lacquered violin * 'Bartholomew', his black-lacquered double bass * 'Mariela', his shiv * A silver cross pendant made of onyx and ruby * A plain silver ring * A woman's wedding ring - silver, faceted with a red ruby situated between two diamonds Abilities & Spells Virtuoso Magic - In short, Whitney is a bard. Using instruments attuned with magic, he is able to play arias that can be used for several different purposes... via his instruments, of course. While the violin has a longer range of hearing and affliction and can be played and moved with quicker, the bass is more powerful in its playing. * Melody of Peace - This calms down anyone within several yards who hears its simple but pleasant melody. * Note of Despair - The playing of this note will instill an incredible, momentary sense of dread and fear into the target. * Song of Strength - This tune instills power within the allies of the user, reducing fatigue and rising their fortitude by a decent amount. Skills & Talents Virtuoso - Whitney is a talented musician, only having played for three years before becoming nearly concert-quality. Even without his magic, he's been known to captivate audiences. Body Language Reader (Eyes and Face) - He is also able to read things out of people's eyes - a certain perception that isn't quite just the eyes, but the entirety of the face. For example, if someone is lying to him, he can most definitely find out just by watching their expression and their mannerisms. Proficiency with Daggers (Master) '''- Because of previous experiences in his life, Whitney has learned to use blades to a master's level. Of course, no one knows of his skill or proficiency, though they may, on certain occasions, spy the dagger strapped to his lower back under his coat. '''Backstory Relationships Currently, he has no friends at the guild. Additionally, he has no living family.